This invention relates to providing a system for improved coin currency containment, collection, and retrieval, when carrying or utilizing a personal item carrier such as, pocketbooks, purses and luggage, preferably pocketbooks. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system relating to containment, collection and retrieval of loose coins with a pocketbook.
When carrying or utilizing a pocketbook, the handling of loose coin currency can be time-consuming and inconvenient. While paper-based currency is light, easy to store and may be folded, loose coin currency is heavier than paper, hard to keep organized, more difficult to store, and more difficult to locate for retrieval when needed. Storing loose coins in pocketbooks by opening the pocketbook to place the loose coin into it and to retrieve such loose coins presents some difficulties, particularly in larger pocketbooks, as the loose coins may have moved within the pocketbook or be covered by other objects inside such pocketbook. Further, when a pocketbook is opened, dropped or not positioned vertical to the horizon, loose change stored within the pocketbook may spill out.
It would be useful to have an improved means to quickly store loose coins, to secure such coins, and to easily locate and access for retrieval such loose coins in a pocketbook.